Transaction card designs serve several important functions for both cardholders and card issuers. For example, specific colors may indicate a cardholder status level. Specialty designs may also associate cardholders to specific interest groups, such as an association with a university, company, and/or other organization. Moreover, by providing a variety of designs, card issuers promote card loyalty and increase user utilization, while allowing cardholders to add personality to their transaction cards. This practice is especially common with gift cards and store cards, which often allow even greater customization including co-branding of logos, themed designs, or personalized messages.
Current customization, however, is limited. Users either may choose from a set of predefined graphics and predetermined images or an uploaded personal image. While these options grant users some flexibility in customizing their transaction cards, several disadvantages exist. First, user-uploaded images, while providing the greatest freedom of expression, may result in an appearance that does not reflect the corporate identity of the issuer. Predefined graphics, on the other hand, are typically selected by designers and provide for a consistent visual image, but leave little or limited choices to the users.
Further, customization of transaction cards provides no further functionality beyond mere aesthetics. As shopping experience continues to move online and away from in-person transactions, the risks of potential fraud and phishing attacks increase. Although websites often demand additional security features such as two-step authentications or personalized security image to combat these security risks, the need for additional security features continues to exist.
Moreover, conventional customization systems not only lack functionality, but also are typically spread across multiple platforms that require the use of restricted network connections. As a result, integration of relevant design and/or security information spread across the platforms is inefficient, difficult, or even impossible, requiring excess operator time and processing resources. Further, typical processes for generating unique patterns on transaction cards is subjective and not automated. Such processes are time- and resource-consuming. Therefore, it is desirable to implement a distinctly computer-implemented and enhanced automated process which improves the generation of unique patterns on transaction cards.
The present disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other problems of existing hardware systems.